To the past
by cherryblossom203
Summary: ginny's bored with life, and well herself but what happens when she gets shot into the past? will she ever want to go back? (its rated pg 13 but should really be 14A but thats not an option so...) chapter 3!
1. chapter one

To the Past  
Chapter 1 drama queens and Malfoy haters  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY sadly I only have 20$ and this laptop in my possession so ha! This is the wonderful J.K.'s story so stop buggin' me!  
  
(A.N. if the point of view ever gets weird in this story I'm sorry but it will switch point of view a lot usually when I go from saying Ginny to I I'm still in Ginny's POV.)  
  
Ginny Weasley age 16 stepped onto the Hogwarts express platform after the longest summer she had ever experienced. Ok so maybe she was being a drama queen but does that really matter? She had to spend most of her summer some how stuck in the same house with her long time crush (her brothers best friend as well) a certain Harry potter. She thought it was absolutely dreadful! She was always really hot and sweaty around him and it was mortifyingly embarrassing (still playing the drama queen). She was always trying to escape to her room and hide there but no, he was just too nice. He would hang around with her a lot, maybe he even liked her! But then again maybe he was to busy drooling over Hermione Granger his other best friend but a girl likes to dream.  
  
I had tried to give up my crush on Harry more than one time but it always happened to fail miserably. I didn't really have many people to help me with that problem, ok so she had no one to help her with it. It would be way to embarrassing to tell her mum, Hermione wasn't interested, her brothers would definitely tell Harry and she had no close friends. She was kind of a loner, she was pretty, she had self confidence, and she was fairly smart but no one wanted to be her friend much after her first year(which I like to refer to as 'the accident'). Not that she minded that much because she always had her family and if the people from school didn't want to be her friend because of that, they just weren't worth it!  
  
I'm almost always ignored by my brother and the dream team because I'm to young to be involved in their conversations! I'm sixteen and the same age as they were last year when they weren't to young, but try telling them that. I have boring red hair and boring brown eyes, I'm a boring normal height for a girl, maybe a bit shorter. I'm skinny and pale with lots of freckles and the best thing I can say about myself is that I'm smart and fairly devious (Fred and Georges fault) I'm even getting a time turner from professor Dumbledore this year because I've taken on a few extra subjects (ergo I'm smart).  
  
As I was stepping on the train I heard mum and dad calling me, then I hesitantly turned around mum smiled and said "Ginny dear! Enjoy your year! We are so proud of you! Never forget that!" The embarrassment was terrible but somehow I still managed to wave in the middle of a Weasleys famous bright red blush. All she needed was more people thinking that I'm a freak! oh well, another year another screw up and then she searched for a nice empty compartment to brood in.  
  
After hours of boredom on the train, it finally arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny got all her things together after reluctantly prying herself away from the biography book she was reading called Emily Kartonson: a complete guide to my life as a young Auror. Emily was the youngest witch in record to become and established Auror at the age of fourteen in the middle of her magical education! It turns out she was even smarter then Hermione until her memory got erased by a death eater three years ago. It's a very interesting book even though I've read it twice.  
  
On the way to find a carriage for my final part of the trip back to Hogwarts some one bumped into me and I fell over onto the person in front of me heavily with a large 'thud' and an 'oof' from the person underneath of me 'Gin what are you doing' asked the person sadly squished on the floor 'Harry?' noo noooo don't be Harry, don't be Harry! 'ya gin and if you don't mind getting off now you're kind of squishing me.' SHIT!!! Its Harry!! 'oh I'm really sorry Harry someone pushed me and I tripped' I practically whimpered as I got off a very sore Harry. All he did was answer me with a 'no problem' and he walked away. Great, lets just add another problem to the pile today shall we?  
  
Luckily I didn't have anymore mishaps in my search for an empty carriage. The rest of the trip was actually kind of peaceful, and at the sorting ceremony we got six new Gryffndors, six new Slytherins, eight new Hufflepuffs and five new Ravenclaws. But then something odd happened, on our way to Gryffindor tower when a gang of Slytherin bad boys blocked our way. They were leaded by that monster Draco Malfoy he's a bit of a daddy's boy but he's still the boss of the Syltherins. 'oh look here, Potter and his henchmen.' Malfoy obviously wants a fight! how annoying I'm tired and so not in the mood for this, so for one of the first time in my life I grabbed some of my courage and stepped up. 'Malfoy don't start with your petty insults they're really getting old. Oh look how poor the weasleys are! Oh my god Potter has a scar on his forehead! You are just an insecure little boy who can't do anything without help.' I snapped in a very pissed of tone. Everyone was staring at me like mad! Even the Slytherins who had their mouths hanging open like fish! And then Malfoy started 'weasley you've insulted the wrong person! My fath-' but I interrupted 'your father will what? Really I'm not scared and thank you for proving my point you worthless daddy's boy, now were tired and your blocking our way so move!' and with that Ginny pushed her way right through the middle of the Slytherin group and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ginny heard a lot of Gryffndors talking about what happened the night before at breakfast, lunch and also on her way to Dumbledore's office to pick up the time turner she needed for her extra lessons. Ginny thought it was brilliant! Everyone but the people in Slytherin was talking about her like she was the best thing since French toast! (A.N. wink) It was great! Ginny reached the entrance to Dumbledores office she whispered strawberry shortcake swirl and it opened.  
  
Dumbledore spent a very long time to explain how to use the time turner, what not to do, how you can't be seen and every other prospect of it. Luckily lessons don't start until the next day because by the time Ginny got out of there it was fairly late. As she was walking back to her common room someone grabbed her from behind and shoved her into an empty classroom. The person placed a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door and turned around, it was Malfoy! What the hell ' Malfoy what was that for?' Ginny asked before brushing past him and trying to open the door, but Malfoy was to quick, he grabbed her and pressed her against a wall. 'Yesterday of course' He spat. She grabbed her wand but he slammed her wrists against the wall and raised them above her head but was still gripping her wand tightly. ' I'll prove to you just how much of a man I am weasley.' He smirked and started to unzip his trousers. But she screamed and bellowed ' I'd rather be dead!!' she started to struggle and push him but he was so much stronger then her. He ended the conversation with an ' I can arrange that' and he started taking off all her Gryffindor clothes and burning them with an indicendo spell, she was left in her skirt and white dress shirt. Then he started hitting her everywhere, her back, her stomach, even her arms and legs. She almost got away but he grabbed her and slammed her head against the wall, slapped her across the face and punched her in the chest right where her time turner was hidden and she could feel the metal cut her skin as it broke into pieces.  
  
The room started to spin, Malfoy and the remains of her burnt robe and tie disappeared, she was in the same room but it was day light. She looked down at her body and saw it was covered in bruises and there was blood all over her, she stumbled out of the room thinking ' I have to get to the hospital wing now, I'm losing a lot of blood' and ' where the hell did that bastard Malfoy go?' but then she saw Harry, with a group of boys she'd never seen before. 'H-Harry' she cried and went as fast as she could towards him but her legs gave out and he caught her, she grabbed him and hugged him. 'Harry, M-Malfoy d-d-dragged me into that c-c-classroom and he threatened me and tried to s-s-shag me but I-I said no, and he started hitting me and then he just d-d-disappeared and I was s-so scared' she said as she burst out into tears. But then he asked 'who's Harry?' Ginny pulled away in shock and looked at the boy closely she gasped as she touched his forehead and whispered 'no scar' then his eyes 'no glasses and you're eyes, they're brown!' Ginny pushed the stranger away and he stumbled backwards, everything went black.  
  
(A.N. ok I suck but this is one of my first fanfictions so its not supposed to be good! But go ahead laugh at me!) p.s. this is not James/Ginny p.s.s I like they look like little wands! 


	2. chapter two

Oh my god! I'm so sorry it took me this long to get a chapter out! I really don't have a good excuse for that besides the part where I'm busy and lazy….

Disclaimer: I don't claim it for crissake! Lol it's J.K. All the way!

To the Past chapter 2

As Ginny slowly came back to came back to consciousness she tried to remember the last thing that happened. She remembered Malfoy hitting her and then finding Harry- no, someone who looked like him. But now she was in the hospital wing, and had no clue as to how she ended up here in the first place.

As she turned over Ginny saw professor Dumbledore sitting next to her with a thoughtful expression on his face, Ginny noticed that the professor had a much shorter beard and his face seemed somehow more youthful. After a little while Ginny decided to see what he was there for, so she started a conversation with a simple "hello headmaster." "you're finally awake" said the professor in an oddly exited voice. " umm… professor, may I ask how I got to the hospital wing?" Ginny questioned. "actually miss I was wondering why your in this school, because I'm quite befuddled to know that your wearing part of the Hogwarts uniform and there seems to be no record of you ever being here so, please tell me why you're here." Implied the confused professor bluntly.

"What do you mean professor? You know me, I'm Ron weasleys little sister Ginny" the red head replied now about as confused as her headmaster. "Weasley, as in Arthur weasley?" Dumbledore wondered to Ginny, who was now sitting up in the hospital bed. "yes" she replied " you know he's my dad, don't you remember professor?" Ginny was starting to wonder if he had his memory wiped."……oh…… I see……" He replied in a strange tone, while standing up abruptly and started pacing around the medical wing. "What's wrong, what is going on professor?" Ginny asked in an urgent voice.

"Well miss…. Weasley, you see that you must have transported yourself back in time, its very complicated but I suppose the shattered pieces of glass and grains of sand that Madame Pomphrey found on you must have been pieces of a time turner, it must have broken while you were wearing it." The professor explained now that he was finally starting to understand things. Ginny was looking at Dumbledore like her dog had died (not that she had a dog….)

"w-what?…..no…..this can't be happening." Ginny stammered, "well I'm sorry Miss Weasley but it is happening, but we will try as hard as possible to find a way to get you home, it might take quite a while because we do not have any devices to go forward in the future, only into the past or in your case Miss Weasley… farther into your past" He explained "oh" was all poor confused Ginny could think of saying at the moment she was so distraught 'Oh My God, how far have I gone back? None of my brothers are here….. I'm all alone…. Wait, maybe that's not to bad, I wonder what year this is…' but before she could ask her question the headmaster started speaking again " now, once you are feeling better, come to my office and you can ask all of the questions that you need, and I will set you up with a dorm and whatever you need but first what house and year were you in?" "I was a sixth year Gryffindor" Ginny answered

"Alright then, get some sleep miss Weasley and I'll see you later, I trust you remember where my office is and the password is Orange Drops." Ginny snickered now knowing that her headmasters obsession with lemon drops is just a sugar-citrus fetish. As he was leaving Ginny quickly asked what year it was and he replied "1976" 'oh not to long ago' she started calculating 'just a few years before Harry was born….EEK t-t-those boys…. One looked like Harry… AAAAHHH, it was JAMES and the marauders, I have to live with them……this is so bad!'

Now Ginny was seriously worried 'how am I gonna do this?' she questioned herself and brooded of all the terrible things that could happen or that had happened, but haven't happened yet…. Lily and James' death, Remus Lupin her old DADA teacher being a werewolf (wait, that's probably already happened), Sirus Black being falsely convicted of murdering Peter Pettigrew (Ginny remembered hearing that he was innocent and Peter wasn't dead but she never caught the rest of that story and now she wished that she had) With all of the thought moving around in her head she couldn't possibly sleep and she didn't want to bother Dumbledore until everything was set up for her so she decided to ask a very young Madame Pomphery for a sleeping draught and decided to come up with a new name and a story to tell to the other students in the morning.

At first when she woke in the morning Ginny couldn't remember why she was in the Hospital Wing but then sadly it all came back to her 'Oh right…' It was a beautiful morning bit the sun shining through the tall glass windows it was going to be a crisp September morning…. 'At least I think it's September' she thought in a surprisingly cheery mood, 'I think this might finally give me my chance to be INDEPENDENT' a privilege Ginny never got at home, no matter where she went a brother was there and if a boy even looked at her wrong he'd either be beaten physically, mentally and sometimes even spiritually by one or more weasley it was sad, Ginny could barely even act like a girl that shirt is way to tight Ginny, find something else (but it was already two sizes bigger than her) Ginny that skirt is to high (but it's past my knees!)do you get the point , I think you doGinny looked to her left and noticed that her clothes (though very second hand) looked clean and all the rips and tears that Malfoy inflicted were gone. She pulled the curtains around the bed and got dressed, she then thanked Madame Pomphery and headed to Professor Dumbledores office.

Once Ginny was at the entrance to his office relieved that she hadn't ran into any students (they must be in classes) she spoke the password and walked up the staircase that was hidden behind the gargoyle and knocked on the door at the end of the stairs. "come in" she heard Dumbledore call. Ginny lightly pushed open the door and stepped into the headmasters office, she had never been in Dumbledores office before and she wondered if it looked the same as it does in the future. "hello headmaster" she whispered.

While looking at her surroundings with amusement, the headmasters office was covered in portraits of strange moving people who were still sleeping also there where lemon, orange and grapefruit drops in cans piled on the side of his desk. "Now miss weasley have you decided on a story for where your from and why you're here to tell the other students?" "Yes Headmaster, my name is Virginia Summers (I saw that last name on a muggle tele show called 'buffy the vampire slayer' a show Harry likes) because if someone calls my name and I don't answer they'll get suspicious, so I'll keep my first name. My parents are aurors who home-schooled me up to this point and I've decided to go to here while my parents go through their divorce." Ginny explained.

"Well miss Summers that is a very well thought out story, now I have told all of the other professors the truth but we must still keep this as confidential as possible. On to other matters I'm sure that by now miss Summers you have realized that all you have for possessions is the outfit you are wearing right now, so I have made a Gringotts account for you with a sum of money in it, you may spend every thing in the account because every month you're here I will add the same sum of money."

"Thank you very much professor Dumbl-WAIT months? You think I'll be here that long?" Questioned Ginny with a worried expression etched on her face. "Yes Virginia I believe that you might stay here in the past for a while until we find a spell or gadget that will take you home, so we must be prepared." Ginny took a deep calming breath, "Okay, thank you professor." "no problem miss Summers, also I have asked the Gryffindor head of house to set up a bed for you in the sixth year girls dorm. Before you go to the dorm you should first go to Hogsmeade and pick up everything you need, it is a weekday so the students wont be there. I trust you remember your way around Hogsmeade and Diagon alley or do you need an escort?" He said while passing her the key to the Gringotts account. "No headmaster I remember my way around, and thank you very much sir. By the way… what month is it? " "it's September fifth, the sorting was two days ago." "Thank you" "Oh and miss Summers there's a carriage to take you to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade by the front doors. Try to be back by supper at seven o'clock I would like to make an announcement to introduce you so that the other students wont be confused when you appear in their dorms and classes."

Ginny hopped in the carriage exited about going shopping 'I wonder how much money I'll have. Will I have enough to buy nice robes?' the ride was short enough so Ginny didn't get impatient. She was amazed how trusting her professor was I mean she could be a death eater or something! But I guess death eaters haven't come into action yet or he might be a little more careful.

When Ginny got out of the carriage at Diagon alley she headed straight for Gringotts. When she was inside she handed a goblin her key and followed him to a vault that he opened with the key. When she walked inside she was shocked to find a three foot high pile of galleons beside it were two other piles the same size, one full of sickles the other full of knuts. Luckily when Ginny was in Professor Dumbledores office he gave her a bag to carry her money in, before she thought the bag was to big but now she understood why. She filled the bag up with a ton of galleons and a few sickles and knuts 'Oh wow there's so much money in here professor Dumbledore is so generous!

I wonder what I should buy….' When Ginny left Gringotts she was still very exited as she walked down the road stepping into the stores and picking up the school supplies on a list Dumbledore gave her. Ginny saw a broomstick in a shop window, it looked so old to her but she was betting it was brand new for this year, 'well it couldn't hurt to buy a broom, I'll probably need to have one for later…' Ginny bought the broom in the window from one of the shop keepers. She also bought a large trunk that would expand and fit anything she wanted in it to put all of her things in for later so she wouldn't look suspicious going to school with a ton of shopping bags.

Next she went to a book store to pick up the mandatory text books for sixth year, after getting her school books she browsed around the store for something that might interest her. Ginny left the store with her school books and : three books on how to become an Animagus, Hogwarts a history (an excuse on why she knows her way around), a few books on magical heeling and potions (she always wanted to be a heeler and now she had the chance to learn more about it!), books on werewolves (incase remus was around), some books on astrology and all the books she could find on time and time traveling.

There were some clothing shops but Ginny figured she would find a much better selection at Hogsmeade so she didn't stop there. At the end of Diagon Alley there was a pet shop at first Ginny decided not to get a pet because she might have to leave it behind when she goes home but she looked in the window and fell in love, she saw the most beautiful kitten she had ever seen it was a deep midnight bluish black and had big green eyes and it was a tiny little thing. Ginny was drawn into the store, she couldn't resist the cuteness of the cat 'well maybe it would be okay, I've never had a pet before.' So Ginny bought the kitten, a comfortable looking cage to transport her in, some cat treats and toys.

On the way to the carriage she stopped at the bookstore and picked up a book on how to properly care for a cat. After Ginny put the rest of the things she bought in the carriage (every time she had bought something she walked back to the carriage and put it away or she wouldn't be able to walk) she realized she didn't have her wand because Malfoy knocked it away so it didn't come with her to the past. Ginny jumped out of the carriage and went into Ollivanders, she tested out 10 wands with the very young Mr. Ollivander until she found the right one for her, it was way better than her old one and it had unicorn hair in it! Ginny left Ollivanders with her new wand, got back in the carriage and left for Hogsmeade.

On her way to Hogsmeade Ginny unpacked her new things into her trunk and played with her new kitten trying to decide on a name for her. It took her a while but Ginny finally decided on the name 'midnight'. When they arrived Ginny put midnight in her cage because she new she couldn't carry her around Hogsmeade, but first she left a toy for midnight. Ginny stepped out and magically locked the carriage so that no one could take her new belongings, she then made her way to the three broomsticks because she was starting to get very hungry. Ginny ordered her favorite, a butterbeer and a sandwich, she ate it quickly and headed to the first store: Madame Malcomes robes for all occasions.

Ginny had her self measured so she could find some robes that actually fit her instead of second hand ones, first she picked out three standard black Hogwarts robes for week days but then bought some normal clothes for the weekend. Well actually the clothes weren't very normal to Ginny, they were so retro but that was okay because after all she was in the seventies. Ginny went to some other clothing stores and bought loads of clothes.

Once Ginny was done with buying clothes she had for robes: her three Hogwarts robes, a red robe, a deep forest green robe, a light pink robe, a midnight blue robe, a light sky blue robe and a dressy black robe. For shirts to go under the robes: ones that match all of the robes, two white shirts and three black ones in many different styles (all of the clothes she bought were in different styles) Ginny also bought four skirts, four pairs of jeans, two dress pants, a white dress, a black dress, a red dress, some fitted pajamas (no hand-me-down worn loose t-shirts) including a beautiful white nightgown, three other gorgeous nightgowns, a few pairs of pj pants and shirts. Ginny also bought: some really cute undergarments, an extra blanket (Ginny has a blanket thing) and some scarves and mittens.

After dropping her things at the carriage Ginny went into some cool stores for girls that she could never afford before and got lots of things she only dreamed of having before. First she went to Misties, she looked around for a while amazed at all the things she found there. Ginny found some really cool make up and she bought loads of it, especially eyeliner. She also found some purses and tons of magical hair products that will curl or straighten instantly, some instant hair dye spells that wear off in twenty-four hours. (the colors she picked were: black, a blue the color of midnights hair, pink, blonde, brown and silver)

The next store Ginny found was a shoe store and she bought tones of shoes to match all of her new clothes, after that Ginny went into a jewelry store and picked out earrings: gold, silver and black ones, but Ginny found gorgeous clearish pink earrings that she fell in love with and had to have. At the jewelry store Ginny also bought a silver bracelet that was like tiny leaves weaved together an a necklace to match it, a lacey black chocker to go with the black earrings and a feather light gold necklace that looked like it gave off a glow and a bracelet to match it and the necklace and bracelet that went with the earrings. The last thing she bought at the store was a light silver anklet with bells on it. Ginny asked the clerk for the time, it was five o'clock she had time to go to a few more stores but then she had to leave for Hogwarts

...

YES

I finished a chapter, though I know there wasn't a lot of human interaction in it but I swear in the next chapter there will be (yes I'm writing another chapter, though I cant promise it will be out soon)

Yea this chapter was pretty poor but I tried….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: umm…. Not mine

Thank you for all the support from everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry it took me a while to get this out! And I know that everyone is saying that its not actually Virginia but its Ginevra, I disagree because I think Virginia is a much more suitable name, besides did anyone know that Ginny is an actual name? Because it is, its not just a nickname. And its called fanfiction not everything has to be spot-on.

Chapter 3

Ginny walked to the entrance of the castle with her trunk levitated behind her and midnight trotting slowly next to her. It was probably six-thirty and she knew that classes were now out and there was no way to avoid running into curious Hogwarts students wondering who she was and why they hadn't noticed her before. She was half-way to Gryffindor Tower when she was stopped by a couple of snotty looking (surprise) Syltherins.

"Hello there" the one with platinum blonde hair drawled. "And who might you be?" he asked looking her up and down slowly. 'oh my god, he looks just like Malfoy…. Oh no, he is a Malfoy isn't he' Ginny thought sadly with a shocked expression on her face. "Yes, I know my stunningly good looks must be distracting but you can stop gawking and answer my question!" he said while smirking. Ginny could tell he was as much of a prick as his son, so she mustered her courage and mirrored his smirk. "I'm sorry I was just being blinded by that horrible hair, who would do that to them self?"

Ginny knew that Malfoy and his merry band of Syltherins would get her back for that but she was a Gryffindor and she had to establish herself if she was going to get along better in this time then her own. Her smirk became a little more malicious when she saw Malfoys smirk fall into a frown, but her own smirk almost fell when she noticed a much, much younger Snape in the Slytherin crowd who seemed to have enjoyed what she said to Malfoy. She wondered why Snape would be happy with her insult toward her ringleader when the rest of the group looked ready for murder.

"Oh, nothing good to say to that? Well your intellect must match your looks!" now Ginny knew she was pushing it so she picked up midnight and walked through the crowd with her trunk still floating behind her. Just as she was almost through the group Malfoy grabbed her arm and swung her around. He moved his face very close to hers and said in a really pissed off voice "no one talks to a Malfoy like that!" Ginny, with a large amount of effort pulled her arm out of his grasp and put on a nonchalant face "Really" she said carelessly "I believe that I just did." With that Ginny turned back around and walked towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Once she was at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny spoke the password Dumbledore gave her to the portrait, who was surprisingly not the fat lady but instead a boy and girl, it was painted in black and white and they were dressed in clothes from the 1920's. The people in the portrait looked at her questionably but the portrait swung open and revealed the exact same common room. As she walked through the doorway Ginny mentally prepared herself for what she had to do. She decided that to seem more convincing she would have to act slightly confused and ask an older student where the sixth year girls dormitory was. Ginny made her way over to a group of older students who were hanging around the couches, noticing that most of the Gryffindors that were lounging about were giving her curious glances. She also noticed that the group she was approaching was the marauders and a pretty red-headed girl she assumed was Lily Potter. Ginny was about to turn around and walk away (she really didn't want to explain herself for last night) when Peter noticed her and said to Remus "Hey its that girl from last night!" 'crap, there's no way out now' Ginny thought sadly as Remus's head snapped up from the book he was reading and the other two boys and Lily turned around to stare at her.

"uh…. H-hi" Ginny stammered, the famous weasley blush spreading all over her face and neck. Before any of the boys could even ask Ginny jumped in with an attempt to explain herself. "I'm really sorry about last night, I had a really rough trip and you look a lot like my friend from back home." Ginny said while pointing at James.

"I'd say you had a rough trip!" came James voice

"you were all beaten and bloody" said Remus looking slightly concerned for the girl he barely even knew.

"And what was that bit about Malfoy trying to shag you?" questioned Sirus who was looking Ginny up and down.

Ginny really didn't know what to say, and she hadn't realized that she had said anything about what Malfoy did to her. She thought for a second and then replied " Something went wrong with my portkey and I ended up falling pretty far, I'm not sure where I was but It caused me to be delirious. I had met Malfoy before and I must've had a nightmare about him through my delirium." Simple and believable! Ginny thought happily.

"So what's your name?" Sirus asked already in full flirt mode. "My name is Virginia Summers but my friends call me Ginny, and what is your name?" Ginny asked him even though she already knew what it was. Sirus leaned back in his seat and replied "My name, miss Ginny is Sirus Black, this is James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans." Pointing towards each person while saying their names.

Midnight had taken an obvious liking to Remus and was purring and rubbing against his legs, Remus didn't mind, he reached down and petted her while asking "Is she yours?" Ginny was surprised because it took midnight about an hour to get used to Ginny and here she was, happily sharing kitty love with a stranger! And a werewolf no less, she thought midnight would be afraid of him! "Yes, she mine, and her name's Midnight" she replied still in slight shock. Remus nodded in approval for her name and played with midnight for a little while longer before glancing at Ginny and going back to his book.

Before they could start bombarding her with questions Ginny turned to Lily and asked "Lily do you think you could show me to the sixth years girls dormitory? I would like to unpack and have a shower before supper." "Your in the sixth year?" she inquired and continued when Ginny nodded "that's great! I'm also in sixth so we'll be rooming together and in the same classes! Which ones are you taking?" lily asked while hooking her arm with Ginnys and showing her to the girls dormitories.

* * *

After Ginny had showered, done her hair (but left it red), done her make-up and gotten into her brand new Gryffindor uniform she walked down the stairs to a half empty common room to see the marauders and lily waiting for her. Once they saw her they started staring at her in a funny way especially Remus, Ginny was starting to think maybe she put her make-up on wrong or something when Sirus walked up to her, took her arm (causing Ginny to blush at the contact) and said: "Why miss Ginny, might I say that you dress up quite nicely." Ginny carefully removed her arm from his, she like Sirus but definitely not in that way 'wait until I get home and tell Harry that his godfather was hitting on me!' she thought while giggling slightly and saying "You might." Ginny saw the look of shock on his face and the amazement on the faces of rest of the group. Lily started giggling and the other three boys started laughing madly, "Wow Padfoot a real girl! You know, the type that can resist your charm." James mocked once he had finally stabilized himself. "Yeah man you totally got shut down by her!" came peters voice. "Ya, ya, ya" Sirus grumbled as he moved towards the portrait hole.

* * *

Ginny was seated in the great hall facing the Slytherin table, between lily and James and across from peter, Remus and Sirus. She was talking to lily about the classes she was explaining about her parents divorce an the rest of the made up reason why she was there when professor Dumbledore started the daily announcements.

"…….Hogwarts will be having a Halloween dance and a Yule ball this year, I would also like to announce that we have a new student, that came to our school today, she will be staying here for a while so please make her welcome here. Please stand up Miss Summers." Spoke the headmaster with his normal eye-twinkle.

Ginny got up, while trying to stop a very colorful blush she knew was coming. She smiled and waved at everyone. When she turned her head towards the Slytherin table she saw Malfoy glowering at her and Snape smirking. Ginny nodded towards Snape and winked in a mocking way at Malfoy.

"What was that about?" James asked Ginny when she sat back down. "well I told you I'd met Malfoy before, now didn't I?" she replied simply and started eating her food.

* * *

After spending the rest of her night explaining her life story to almost all of Gryffindor Ginny was glad to be going to bed. Once she was in her new pajamas and lying in bed with midnight curled up at her feet. Ginny started thinking about the marauders. Lily was beautiful and really nice, she was so much like a normal girl and her and James weren't even dating yet! Speaking of James, he looks just Harry minus the scar and glasses, but his personality is way different. Harry's pretty high stung (hey I would be to if I was fighting against the dark lord!) and James is so happy, semi-normal and very laidback. Sirus is handsome and a major flirt (but Ginny expected that) Peter is a lot taller than she imagined and Remus, Remus is completely different than she thought! As an adult he's so sad, worn down and quiet but as a teenager he's lively, smart, goofy and really cute, he's got sparkly eyes that are a honey brown with flecks of gold and feathery, messy brown hair (Ginny defiantly noticed that).

With that, Ginny fell into a long happy sleep.

* * *

wow another chapter!

I hoped you guys liked it because I really tried!


End file.
